


In Secret...

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: AU.The passion finally bubbles over.





	In Secret...

They walk through the rooms that show the amount of lava that would have hit Pompeii, Bettany chokes up, audibly, letting Raksha tell her what happened all the same, doing what they need to do for the cameras. Raksha finds reasons to let her touches linger just long enough that Bettany is able to hold it together, although they both know that once they are outside, alone, they will more than likely fall into old habits, sneaking kisses. 

Bettany is the one to pull Raksha into the woods, knowing they won’t be found. Bettany is firm in the way she pulls Raksha against her, although she clearly gasps at the feel of Raksha’s hand slipping under her skirt, moving so that Raksha has easier access to her underwear and body. 

Raksha smirks into Bettany’s neck, moving to lift Bettany’s underwear aside and slip two fingers into Bettany, her thumb swiping gently at Bettany’s clit even as she bites down on Bettany’s collarbone, enjoying the gasp and clearly needy rutting that follows. She has missed this... a lot. This is one of the only times they have made love in the open air.


End file.
